The Colors
'"The Colors" '''is the twentieth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-eighth episode overall. It served as the last episode before the midway season finale, therefore acting as a finale in itself. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 16, 2014. In the episode, War erupts across VMK and Tomorrowland. Deeba and Blake, working as nurses on the front line, are drawn back to their search for Xerxes when a familiar face returns. Meanwhile, Grace makes a detrimental decision. The Episode FIVE WEEKS BEFORE THE WAR "Your brother?" Deeba asked, "Who's your brother?" Ren was still crying. "Ren," Blake said, trying to be sympathetic. "Ren," Deeba tried. Ren ripped off his glasses and sobbed. "Oh my God," Blake whispered to Deeba, "I can't deal with all the cryptic stuff. Why does no one ever say something obvious? Xerxes is a drug! Operation Blele was a sex scandal. Ya know?" "Shh," Deeba said, "Ren?" Ren wiped away his snot. "I'm sorry," he said firmly. He put his glasses back on. He stood. "Deeba Gallifreyan," he said, "I must leave you now. I'm afraid the next time you see me, we'll be facing graver circumstances. Just know this: unless we are successful, your clock will stop. Those were the words of Elena herself. Go now and hide with Sasha's family. You'll be safe there." "Who is your brother?" Deeba asked. "I've been instructed not to say." "By whom?" Blake asked. "Elena." "I thought you said you only met her once, years and years ago," Deeba said. Ren nodded. "Deeba, I'm sorry. This is not the time to tell you." "Well if my clock stops I won't know. Now tell me!" "Elena left instructions for many people when she died. I received mine and I will not break my promise." "What promise?" Blake asked with frustration. "That we will always survive." Ren turned toward the door. "Wait!" Deeba said, running after him. She stopped him in the doorway. "Marie. Who is she? What is that circle?" "Circle?" Ren asked. "Yes, the symbol of the Cult of Gallifrey." "Deeba!" Ren said with a smile, "The Cult is but a legend now. There never was a symbol. Except the red hat." "Marie?" Blake pressed. Ren stared. "Who?" "Marie," Deeba said, "She burned Gallifrey Estate. She's been following me everywhere." "Marie?" Ren repeated, "Last name?" "Only the initials MGM," Deeba said. Ren shook his head. "No idea. The VMKDI would know." He took Deeba by the shoulders. "Stay away from the fighting." "Sasha's house is on the border," Deeba said. "The house is protected from plutonium bombs. You'll be safe there." "How do you know so many influential families?" Blake asked, "Are you one of our relatives?" "No," Ren said, "But I am a friend." FIVE WEEKS LATER War. Deeba could not believe it. She knew it was inevitable and she didn't blame the President for making the decision. Tomorrowland was holding out on precious technology. The Archduke was being stubborn. Oh who was she kidding? War was wrong and there was no justification. Deeba and Blake originally took shelter in Sasha's residence. She and Blake were bored beyond all recognition. There was nothing to do but speculate. Who was Xerxes? Who was Ren? Where was Marie? What was Operation Blele? Blake and Deeba spent their days throwing theories about. But as the war got worse, Deeba knew she could no longer stay inside. She couldn't watch civilians fall as Tomorrowland marched toward Gallifrey Castle. Aaron, as Commander in Chief, had led the troops in an overnight assault on Tomorrowland. As they bombed the absolute shit out of the lower towns, Tomorrowland nonchalantly walked into Main Street and began raiding the town. Thousands were dead. Five weeks in. Aaron was attempting to draft a conditions document in which both nations would agree to fight only in devastated areas. Grace was losing favor quickly. But the Edwardian Congress knew that a third impeachment would only cripple the country further. Deeba had never met her; she had no idea what she was really like. She was sure she was friendly. Deeba, adorned in a red and white medical uniform, hurried to help two soldiers bleeding under a tree. The library was sealed shut; Grace deemed ESMERALDA a power worth protecting. The closest shelter was the Monorail Station. Deeba called to Blake and two other nurses to help her with the soldiers. Blake covered his mouth and coughed loudly. He helped Deeba move the soldiers to the shelter. He looked back at the library. It had been barricaded with titanium, as had all the buildings in Main Street. At the opposite end of the street, Tomorrowland soldiers were marching toward Town Square. Blake grabbed his radio. "Kappa 5 to Alpha 1. Squadron approaching library. Alert." Blake watched as Deeba and the other two nurses entered the monorail station. Blake pulled back and hurried after them as the soldiers drew closer. Time was running out. He was scared. But he wasn't shaking. He looked brave. He took a deep breath. The station was inundated with bleeding soldiers. The linoleum floors had been permanently stained red. Deeba never thought she'd live to see wartime. She never thought she'd have to live through wartime. Within five weeks, the sight of intestines pouring out of men and women was commonplace. Blake ran into the station. He locked the doors. "Those have to remain open!" cried a matron. "Alert 8!" Blake screamed. The matron gasped. Alert 8. Approaching army. "Did someone radio for support?" Deeba called. "I did!" Blake replied. "There won't be any," a doctor yelled, "Tomorrowland sent troops toward Gallifrey. All soldiers are deflecting there." "We're trapped!" a wounded soldier cried. "Move to shelter!" a general instructed. The monorail doors opened. Nurses began to move patients inside. Soldiers that were able to walk were ordered to aid in the evacuation. The operation was fast-paced. Deeba and other nurses were thrusting supplies into the monorail. "They shouldn't be doing this!" Deeba whimpered, "All hospitals should be protected!" "The Archduke doesn't give a shit about rules!" a lieutenant argued. The last of the patients were pulled inside. Blake hurried onto the train. Deeba grabbed the last of the supplies. And the door burst open. The soldiers of Tomorrowland began to fire into the open doors of the train. Deeba ducked behind a bed and watched the massacre in horror. She was quaking. She had never felt so scared. Was this the end? Was her clock about to stop? Someone came up behind Deeba. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She swallowed her terror vomit. The gunfire continued. It lasted for nearly five minutes. Deeba lay on the ground, eyes squeezed shut. She could hear the monorail powering up. The doors were closing. And she was being left behind. With whoever was behind her. The gunfire came to a cease. Deeba felt herself. No wounds. "Are you okay?" a smooth voice asked. Deeba opened her eyes. "Ren..." she said breathlessly. He smiled. "REN!" Deeba cried, scrambling to her feet. She embraced him. "Deeba Gallifreyan," he said in his usual tone. He reciprocated the hug. The monorail had not yet left. Blake was standing in the doorway. "Why are you here?" he asked. "It's what I said," Ren said, "It has grown infinitely darker. The War on Tomorrowland was our biggest fear. Armageddon is almost upon us." "I've got news for you," a nurse said, "it's already here." "GET ON THIS ### TRAIN!" a general screamed. Deeba and Ren hurried aboard. The doors slammed shut and the train pulled forward. "Deeba," Ren said, pulling Deeba aside, "Xerxes, my brother, is not a cruel man. We believe soon you will be in his presence. Please, Deeba, give him a chance. He has been manipulated though I cannot say by whom." "Please, Ren," Deeba said, "You are making absolutely no sense. You never do. You have never said anything that made any sense to me. I cannot listen to you!" "Deeba," Ren said yet again, taking Deeba by the hand, "I told you five weeks ago that I have waited for years to meet you." "Yes," Deeba said, "and that it was not with pleasure but with trepidation." "Exactly," Ren said, "because I was assigned one task years ago, and that was to ensure that the Gallifreyan legacy did not die." "It is dead," Deeba said, "Tomorrowland will never be ours." "That is not Gallifreyan's legacy," Ren said sternly, "Her legacy is you." Deeba took a step back. "Gallifreyan must live forever in all of us and that begins with you. It is my duty to protect you." Deeba didn't know what to say. Ren was...right... "Listen up!" the Hospital General announced, "We will be taking refuge in Frontierland. Fighting there is minimal and there are underground caves in which we can hide and recuperate. Arrival will be in less than five minutes so ensure all patients are ready to be moved. Get to work." "Deeba..." "I have to do my job, Ren," Deeba said, turning to head back to her patients. "Deeba I told you to stay in Sasha's house." "It's not what Gallifreyan would have done. And you know that." Ren didn't reply. She was right. The train slowed as it arrived in Frontierland. Ren watched as the nurses and doctors helped the patients off. Frontierland was a largely demilitarized zone with few threats. But it was no place for Deeba. He waited for everyone to get off the train before he acted. Deeba was the last one. She thanked the train conductor and headed for the door. But they slammed shut. "Oh, wait!" Deeba said, "I need to get off too." The conductor spun around. It was Ren. "I'm sorry, Deeba. But I can't allow you to continue to put yourself in danger." The train sped away. Deeba dropped her supplies. "NO!" she screamed, "BLAKE!" "I'm sorry, Deeba!" Ren said. Deeba ran up and slapped him. His glasses flew off his face. "TAKE ME BACK! HOW DARE YOU!" "I'm so sorry!" Ren said, reaching out for his glasses. "Why! Why can't you let me be!" "Deeba, if you were to die, we'd have nothing left. We need you. We need you alive." "Who. Is. We?" Deeba said in clenched teeth. Ren paused. He sighed. "We are..." The train slammed to a halt. Blake whirled around. No. No no no. He banged his fists on the doors of the train. He could see Deeba inside, confused and probably horrified. The train began to pull away. Blake ran alongside it but it zoomed into the tunnel. He crashed into the wall. No, he told himself. This isn't how it ends. He turned back to the soldiers, recuperating on the platform. This was his position. But his duty was to Deeba. "I promise." Those were his words. And that was his bond. He needed to find a way to redirect the train. And there was only one place where that was possible. It was going to be risky to get there, but that was his destiny. "The hell was that?" Deeba cried. Ren looked through the window. "We're in between Frontierland and Main Street. The next stop is in Fantasyland." "What stopped us?" Ren checked the gauges. "Must be a wheel malfunction." Ren opened the doors. And a grenade was thrown inside. Deeba screamed. Ren darted forward, seized the grenade and threw it back outside. There was only one soldier. He was from Tomorrowland. The grenade ripped him apart. A piece of shrapnel flew inside and struck Ren on the head. He spun around and collapsed. Deeba ran to help him. Ren smiled next to Olivia. They held their driver's licenses. Mom and Dad were clicking away at the camera. Commander was behind them, frowning, arms crossed in his wheelchair. Ren's smile faded. "Want to get in the picture, Commander?" he asked. "NO!" Commander scowled. Mom and Dad exchanged glances again. They did that almost every time Commander spoke. "Come on, Commander!" Olivia coaxed. Commander wheeled over with a face suggesting it was the biggest burden of his life. "Smile!" Mom said and clicked the camera. Ren tossed his belongings on the couch. Mom was hooking Commander up to his mobile coaster. It helped him to relax and alleviate the pain. He still looked grumpy. Ren could guess why. Commander was stricken with his illness prior to his birth. The hospitals in VMK thought he was going to die. Ren was five then. The entire family was overjoyed when Commander was finally born, though that was not his real name. It was only when he turned ten that he demanded his family call him that. The family moved from VMK when Ren was eleven and Commander was six. Mom and Dad said it was because the schools in Tomorrowland were better and the technology could probably heal Commander. But the government, only weeks after the move, declared that only government officials were allowed the best technologies. Mom and Dad always spoke of going back to VMK, but they would then quickly follow up their debate with "but it's too dangerous so never mind." Ren never knew what that danger was. But Commander had always lived a life of jealousy. He couldn't walk, he couldn't go to the same schools as his siblings, he couldn't eat the same foods. He had to ride in a special car. He was not allowed on the Spacewalk Terminal. And now he couldn't drive. Olivia was usually the one to console Commander, but Ren could always tell that Commander wanted to be closer to his brother than to his sister. With this in mind, Ren removed a trinket from his coat pocket and went to Commander's "rocketship" in the center of the room. "Hey, Commander," Ren said. Commander didn't reply. His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched. "You look like a cliché," Ren said with a laugh. Commander coughed. Ren tossed the trinket at Commander. "Think fast!" Commander caught it, to Ren's pleasant surprise. Commander inspected the toy. It was an orange Tomorrowland car. The wheels turned and everything. "Wow!" Commander said, immediately breaking his grudge. Score, Ren thought. "You like it then?" "I love it!" Commander said and pushed it around the rocketship. "Look," Ren said, "I'm really sorry you can't drive. It really is not fair. One day, the government might change the law. And it'll mean more to you because you waited." "No, I don't think so," Commander said. Ren lifted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" "Well," Commander said, "if they allowed me to drive, I'd still be really mad. And I'd get in my car and run them all over." Ren forced a laugh. "Don't say things like that!" "But I'm serious," Commander said, staring directly at Ren, "I hate them. I hate them all. They all deserve to be dead. One day, I'm going to be the Archduke. And I'll make sure every one of them pays with their lives." Ren exhaled. His heart was thudding. "Commander..." "Don't worry, Ren," Commander said, "I won't do anything to you. Or Olivia." "Or Mom and Dad," Ren said. Commander laughed. "Maybe." Ren swallowed hard. This wasn't normal. He never said things like this. It must be his medication. "Enjoy your car," Ren said and slinked away. He ran to his parents' room. Mom and Dad were on the bed, sifting through DVD's. "What are you doing?" Ren asked. Mom gestured at the box. "Looking for a comedy. We thought it would help lift Commander's spirits." "Oh," Ren said, sitting on the bed. Dad glanced at him. "What's wrong?" "Oh," Ren said again, "It's just...I had a talk with Commander and..." Ren looked at the door, crossed the room, and closed it. Mom and Dad looked at him with quizzing looks. "Commander said he wanted to murder everyone in the government. He even suggested that he would hurt you guys." "Ren!" Mom said, "I don't want to hear this!" "But Mom it's true! I'm scared." "He's only thirteen," Dad assured, "and wheelchair-bound. He can't hurt anyone!" "He's just angry," Mom added, "that's why we're going to find a good movie." "Is there something in his medication? Something that would make him...evil?" Dad laughed. "Come now! Don't be ridiculous. He was probably just kidding." "I think he needs a therapist," Ren said. "I DO NOT!" The three whipped their heads toward the door. Commander pushed it open. His face was red. "YOU THINK I'M INSANE!" he shouted. Ren stood, openmouthed. "C..." "DONT SAY MY NAME!" he roared. He grabbed things from the dresser and threw them to the ground. Mom and Dad jumped off the bed and ran to restrain him. Mom tried to assuage him while Dad hurriedly picked things up from the ground. Luckily, nothing broke. "Get the sedative," Mom said in a hushed whisper to Dad. "I DON'T NEED A SEDATIVE!" Commander screamed. Olivia ran into the bedroom. She grabbed Commander's wheelchair and wheeled him to his bedroom. Dad emerged from the bathroom with the sedative and ran after them. Ren grabbed his head. The world was spinning. Mom took his hand. "Don't let him get to you. I think you're right." She sighed. "He may need a therapist." "REN! REN!" Ren slowly opened his eyes. Deeba was in his face, slightly tapping his cheek. "Deeba Gallifreyan," Ren said, lifting his head. Deeba cradled it. A thump was heard outside. Deeba gasped and dropped Ren's head. It hit the metal ground. Stars. Ren was holding back screams. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and sobbed as quietly as he could. He gently pressed on his bleeding knee with his jacket. He suppressed a scream. Something passed by the closet door. Ren held his breath. The door opened. Ren shrieked. "Ren?" Ren's eyes fluttered again. Deeba had propped him up against the wall. He looked down and gasped. "What!" he muttered. Deeba bit her lip. Ren was covered in his own blood. He reached up to feel his head. He quickly retracted his hand. "It's..." "Going to be okay," Deeba said. Ren laughed but then cried out. "No, Deeba. It's fatal. I've suffered from occasional brain hemorrhaging ever since I was a teenager. I need to get to a hospital immediately..." "Then let's go!" "But I won't make it in time. How long have I been out?" Deeba paused. "About an hour." Ren smiled. "Then I have very little time left." Deeba gasped. "Ren, don't say that, please." "There is nothing more I can do for you, Deeba Gallifreyan. I have but one wish." "It is?" Deeba said. "Find someplace safe. The Gingerbread Empire perhaps. This train can take you there. The instructions for piloting the monorail are underneath the wheel. Anyone can do it, reall-Y!" Ren grabbed his head. He slumped. Deeba grabbed his hand. "Ren, hold on a little longer! I've called for help." "How long ago?" Deeba said nothing for a moment. "Maybe 20 minutes. I couldn't find the phone." Ren laughed. "Ah, Deeba, death no longer scares me. Though it remains poignant in my mind. Now that darkness has fallen, you must find a way to restore light." "The War will end eventually," Deeba said, "even if it lasts years, it will eventually end." "No," Ren said, "it's not like that. G..." Ren vomited. Deeba, who would have convulsed and shrunk back had this been five weeks ago, did not even flinch as Ren's last meals were thrust upon her lap. "Deeba..." Ren grabbed Deeba's shirt collar, "The library..." "Library? In Main Street?" Deeba asked. "The Cult of Gallifrey..." Deeba inhaled. "Find them..." Ren said. "Find them..." Elena had said. "Find the Cult of Gallifrey?" Deeba asked, "using ESMERALDA?" Ren coughed loudly and nodded. His eyes began to close. "We...will...always...survive...for...we..." Ren's eyes blinked for the last time. Deeba began to cry. Someone had died FOR her in FRONT OF her. It was an unimaginable feeling. Deeba covered Ren with her jacket and went to the command center. AKA the front seat. To her surprise, the monorail was easy as hell to drive. It was like an oversized car. Apparently VMK didn't want to spend time training people how to drive something. Deeba set a course for Main Street. That's where most of the fighting was. That's where the train should be in case an evacuation was needed. But before the train could reach the Esplanade station, it stopped at Gallifrey Castle. The doors opened. "Thank. God." Blake ran to Deeba. But Deeba stopped him and pointed solemnly to the slumped figure by the door. "Ren gave his life for me," she said, a tear dripping on her shirt. "Who's Ren?" a woman asked. Deeba peered around Blake. The President was standing over the body. She removed the jacket from his face and cringed. "Ghastly injury. He's hardly identifiable." "President Grace..." Deeba said breathlessly. "Deeba Gallifreyan," Grace said in a manner similar to Ren's, "I was hoping I could have a word." "Of...of course!" Deeba said and jumped out of the front seat. Blake followed. "Oh," Grace said, holding up a hand, "this is sensitive to her family, Blake. We've already had our conversation." "Right," Blake said, blushing, "Sorry." Grace led the way out of the monorail station. Deeba sat across from the President's desk. The last time Deeba was here, her great-grandmother died. She looked around the office. There was no sunlight; all the windows were shielded from bombs. The soft din of explosions could be heard just beyond the walls. There were pictures on the walls of the Vice President, Aaron, who Deeba guessed was in a relationship with Grace. Unless she just had a creepy, stalkerish fetish with him. "I understand you've had a very difficult time since your great-grandmother's death," Grace said. "You could say that," Deeba said with a slight laugh, which was not sincere. "I guess so," Grace said, eyeing Deeba with a rather hungry look. "Tell me," she continued, "about five weeks ago, you and Blake left the Orrupt-Wolley estate for Main Street. What were you in search of?" "The Cult of Gallifrey," Deeba said, "I'm sure Amy and Nicholas told you about that." "Of course," Grace said. She typed something into her computer. Deeba nodded. "I went to see ESMER..." "Deeba, how long have you known of the Cult of Gallifrey?" "Well," Deeba said, "it's always been a fun childhood tale. But that night at Gallifrey Estate, I found a red beanie in my grandmother's closet. So she must have been a member." "It is likely," Grace said, "but have you heard anything recently about the Cult?" "I thought it was dead," Deeba said, "but then both Elena and Ren, the man on the train, said that it was alive. Or at least I think that's what they meant." "Ren?" Grace muttered and went back to her computer. "Ren Rahubdard?!" she almost cried out. Deeba shook her head. "He never said his last name." Grace stared at Deeba. Ren Rahubdard. Deeba had contacted Ren Rahubdard. This was bad. She was getting too close. Elena could easily be passed off as a dying delirious widow, but not Ren. Deeba had no idea who Ren was. It would be monumentally disastrous if she ever did. But what else did she know? "Deeba," Grace said, smiling and leaning across her desk, "what have you found out in your search? Perhaps I can help." Deeba grinned. "That would be amazing! Nobody is clear about anything!" "I bet!" Grace replied with a smile. "Okay," Deeba said, rubbing her hands together, "When Gallifreyan died, she left a message on Operation Blele stationary..." "Grant and Nutty's last project." "Yes," Deeba said, "though no one knows what that project was." Grace shrugged. "Neither do I." "But below Operation Blele," Deeba continued, "she wrote 'Xerxes.'" Grace blinked. "Xer...Xerxes?" "Yes," Deeba said, "but no one seems to know what that is either." "No..." Grace said, "I don't either." Damnit, Deeba thought, we're getting no where. "Do you know anything about Marie?" she asked next. "The woman from Gallifrey Estate?" Grace asked. Deeba nodded. Grace stood up. "We know everything about her. She is still missing but she is priority #1." "Good," Deeba said, "she's the reason almost everyone I love is dead." "She is a gargantuan threat to this republic. When we find her, we will kill her." Deeba smiled. "I never thought I'd want someone dead." Grace held back her comment. "So," Grace said, "is that everything?" "Yes," Deeba said, "I believe so." Almost harmless, Grace thought. There was just one thing she had to make sure Deeba was absolutely convinced of. "The Cult of Gallifrey," she said, "is something you should not seek. I know you may have been told to, but finding it is a dangerous and strenuous task. It is best for you to stop your search." "I'm trying," Deeba said, "but I keep finding these symbols." "Symbols?" Grace asked. Deeba made a circle with her finger. "The wheel design." Grace gasped. Deeba lowered her eyebrows. Grace found herself near hyperventilating. Deeba reached out for her arm. "Are you okay?" Grace took a deep breath. "Do you have a tangible copy of this wheel design?" Deeba was confused. Why was Grace so perturbed? If she knew about the Cult of Gallifrey, why was the wheel so horrifying? Deeba reached into her backpack. She pulled out Elena's beanie, Marie's sunglasses, and the red letter. "These sunglasses are Marie's. Her initials are on the side." Grace didn't even look at the sunglasses. Deeba put them back in her backpack. "This is Elena's hat I mentioned earlier. See the wheel design?" Deeba flipped the hat inside-out. Grace analyzed the wheel. She could see her eyes change. She couldn't say to what exactly. "And then I got this letter in the mail..." Grace snatched the envelope. She stared at the front. But then she flipped it over. She dropped the envelope. She stood up. "Got you..." she murmured with a vile smile. She grabbed the intercom. "GUARDS!" she bellowed. Deeba slowly got out of her chair. What was happening? "KILL HER!" Grace screamed. "No!" Deeba protested. She ran for the door. It burst open and guards swarmed inside. She dodged around them. One of them grabbed her and pressed a gun to her temple. She heard a gunshot but the guard fell. Someone grabbed her hand. It was Blake. He looked into her eyes. "RUN!" Production Continuity and Story Arcs After much debate, it was finally revealed in this episode that Ren's brother was The Archduke. Ren's last name, Rahubdard, was first mentioned in this episode. It was one of the story arcs of the 100th episode. The wheel design prompted Grace to kill Deeba, though it is not certain why. ESMERALDA's message, delivered in "The Library," was repeated twice by Ren; "We will always survive, for we are the glue." Blake apparently made a promise to someone to keep Deeba safe. It is unknown who that person is. References Blake's last line, "RUN!" is a reference to the 9th Doctor. The lines "Armageddon is almost upon us" followed by, "I've got news for you; it's already here!" are taken verbatim from the comedy film, Clue. Trivia *The home of the Archduke and Ren was designed by the real-life Deeba. *In the original script, Deeba and Blake were hiding out in Sasha's house and it was invaded by Tomorrowland soldiers. Ren saved them before being knocked out. Producers hated this and deleted it all. It was rewritten to its current version. **Similarly, producers were displeased with the final scene with Grace and Deeba, though the public enjoyed it. The producers would have preferred it if Grace had been the one to attack Deeba. *The hospital matron was based on Matron Redfern from the Doctor Who episodes "Human Nature" and "Family of Blood." *The Commander's sedative was inspired by The Young Frankenstein. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes